civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
June 2011 patch (Civ5)
The June 2011 patch is a major patch to Civilization V that was published on 27 June 2011. The following is a list of changes as announced by 2K Games.http://forums.2k.com/showthread.php?435306-Civ-V-Patch-Notes Notes *Pacing has received a large amount of work. Expect to have more of a challenge managing your empire at higher difficulty levels than you did before. Consider dropping a difficulty level if you have problems. *Existing saves will work correctly. However, the balance pass may make your existing happiness lower than expected when loading into your existing save post-patch. UI *Civilopedia now available in the Main Menu (under “Other”) *Replay is now available at the end of the game, and through the main menu. You can choose Map, Graphs, and turn-by-turn. Only games played post-patch will apply. *Great People progress UI addition (upper-left Info Corner UI). *Combat preview for Aircraft UI addition. *Fixed aircraft UI issue causing the aircraft selection UI to duplicate itself when rebasing aircraft. *When loading save game files, you can now order the list by name, or last modified. *Fix aircraft UI bug that was causing Nuclear Missiles and Atomic Bombers to leave behind container UI after it’s destroyed. *Removed dead players from Demographics UI. Diplomacy *Made backstab routine more transparent (the dialog will clearly state that they are backstabbing you). *AI now remembers when it has been nuked, for a permanent diplomatic penalty. *AI now recognizes a player that captured their capital for a permanent diplomatic penalty. *End declaration of friendship as soon as war is declared (so can't later get a notification that it has expired). *AI remembers if you satisfied one of their requests (positive modifier, decays over time, based on value of items granted). *AI remembers if you fought against a common foe (positive modifier, decays over time, based on damage done to the common foe). *Track trades between players and allow that to positively influence relationships (the better the deal for the AI, the stronger the modifier). Particularly useful for bribing a hostile AI. AI *Rebalanced AI flavors and strategies for unit training to improve AI army composition and build choices. *Allow the AI to consider Pikeman units for offensive roles when they can't build Swordsman or Longswordsman. *Allow Alexander and Darius to consider Hoplites and Immortals for offensive roles in early game. *AI players may now use a Great General in early rushes on higher difficulties. *Modified flavor tags for Atomic Bomb and Nuclear Missile so AI builds them only when it decides it specifically wants Nukes. *Block City States from building Carriers, atomic weapons. *Strategies for building mobile units now persist into Modern Era to help AI decisions for when to build Tanks and Modern Armor. *Dampen early game Grand Strategies to give the AI time to expand (AI were sometimes stuck in a single city until late in the game). *Victory adjustments to AI behaviors, including alternate victory paths as "back-ups" (for example, building the Apollo Program, even if they are not going for a Spaceship victory). *Revise code calculating recommended army size (using smaller armies if the threat is low). *Correct issue that was causing late-game continent-bound AI's to over-build units intending to invade, and never properly execute the amphibious invasion. *Scale recommended army sizes based on difficulty level. *AI grand strategy and flavor weighting balance pass. *AI policy choice weighting balance pass. *AI tech choice weighting balance pass. Gameplay *Player is now given the option to return a CS Worker that they free from barbarians. *Roads under captured cities no longer charge maintenance. *Machu Picchu no longer destroyed when capturing a city containing Machu Picchu. *Fixed Oligarchy bug that was causing the effect to expire when loading from a save. Multiplayer *Multiplayer AI is now consistent with Single Player AI. *Hot-Seat is now available through the multiplayer menu. **You can have as many humans playing as available slots in the game. **Password protection is built in. **All maps, including purchased and user-created, are available to play in Hot-Seat. **While play-by-email is not yet implemented, we did include an in-between turn saving option for those that want to play via email. Balance Mechanics *Policy "Finishers" added to all 10 policy trees. Taking all policies in a tree will grant an additional bonus effect. See policy notes below for more information. *Tweaked Policy cost formula (cheaper earlier, more expensive later). *Reduced per-city Policy cost increase by 50%. *Culture from City States tweaked (less early, more later). *Killing a barbarian for a city state now gives 12 influence (was 5). *Production cost adjustments for units/buildings/wonders (mostly a little cheaper, much cheaper late game). *Unhappiness per city increased from 2 to 3. *All great person tile improvements now connect all strategic resources. *Reduced Culture from Goody Huts from 30 to 20. *Defense penalty and city assault bonus promotions are now lost with upgrade. *Research agreements now give a tech boost instead of a free tech. Tech boosts start at 50% of the median value of all techs you can research. Can be boosted to 100% if you both start Rationalism and build the Porcelain Tower. Terrain, Resources and Improvements *New bonus resource: Stone (+1 production, improved with a Quarry). See the Stone Works building note below for additional details. *Map generation improvements to integrate Stone into production-poor terrain, reducing the temporary usage of Cows. Additionally, will switch grass bonus resources from Cows to Stone when production is needed. *Marsh and Fallout terrain penalty reduced from -33 to -15. *Academy yield increases with Scientific Theory. *Customs House yield increases with Economics. *Manufactory yield increases with Chemistry. *Marble wonder production mod reduced to 15%. *Luxury resources now give 4 Happiness, down from 5. *Remove penalty for improving Tundra, Snow and Desert. *Railroad improvement now takes 3 turns, down from 7. *Scrub Fallout now takes 2 turns, down from 5. *Repair improvement now takes 2 turns, down from 3. *Well improvements now remove jungle/forest/marsh. Buildings *New building: Stone Works: +1 Happiness and +1 production, and +1 production for each source of Marble and Stone worked. Requires Marble or Stone. *Burial Tomb now correctly has an Artist slot. *Mud Pyramid Mosque reduced 1 Culture. *Circus moved to Trapping. *Forge maintenance reduced 1 gold. *Windmill production modifier reduced 5% to 10%. *Monastery base Culture reduced from 3 to 2. Per resource Culture unchanged. *Mint gold per resource reduced by 1 gold. *Colosseum maintenance reduced by 1 gold, Happiness reduced by 1. *Theatre maintenance reduced by 1 gold, Happiness reduced by 1. *Stadium maintenance reduced by 1 gold, Happiness reduced by 1. *Broadcast Tower cultural modifier reduced to 33% but now gives 3 Culture. *Armory maintenance reduced by 1 gold and moved to Machinery. *Military Academy maintenance reduced by 2 gold. *Arsenal moved to Rifling and now provides city defense instead of unit production. *Walls now gives 4 Defense (was 5). *Walls of Babylon now give 6 Defense (was 7.5). *Mughal Fort now gives 6 Defense (was 9). *Castle now gives 4 Defense (was 7.5). *University maintenance reduced by 1 gold and now gives a 33% boost to science instead of 50% (will increase to 50% after adopting Free Thought Policy). *Military Academy now requires Armory instead of Barracks. *Arsenal now requires Castle instead of Military Academy. *Military Base now requires Arsenal. *Wat now requires Library. *Mud Pyramid Mosque now requires Monument. *Harbor naval production reduced 10% but now increases sea resources yield by 1 hammer. *Seaports no longer require a sea resource, they now require a Harbor. Production per sea resource reduced by 1 hammer. *Factory production increased by 1 hammer but modifier decreased to 10%. *Solar/Nuclear Plant cost greatly reduced. *Solar/Nuclear plant production increased by 1 hammer but modifier decreased to 15%. *Public School science per population reduced by 50% and now provides a flat 3 science. *Research Laboratory modifier reduced by 50% but now gives a flat 4 science. *Workshop production modifier reduced by 5%. *Barracks, Armory, Military Academy and Krepost now provide experience to all units trained. Wonders *National College moved to Philosophy and reduced by 2 science. *Oxford University now gives 3 additional science. *Great Lighthouse now also provides a free Lighthouse in the city where it was built. *Great Library now gives 3 additional science, and provides a free Library in the city where it was built. *Porcelain Tower now additionally increases the Science granted when completing Research Agreements by 50%. *Hermitage moved to Acoustics and much cheaper to build. Now requires Opera Houses but gives only a 50% boost to Culture. *Stonehenge Culture reduced to 6 from 8. *Pyramids Worker speed increase reduced to 25% from 50% but now give a free Worker when built *Hanging Gardens now give 10 Food instead of 1 population per city and Happiness. *Great Wall now obsoletes with Dynamite instead of metallurgy and gives 3 Culture. Additionally, a free Wall is provided in the city where it was built. *Hagia Sophia great person modifier reduced to 25% from 34%, and gives a free Great Person of your choice. *Eiffel Tower now give 5 Happiness plus 1 for every 2 Policies adopted. *Chichen Itza now grants an additional 4 Happiness. *Machu Picchu trade route gold increased by 5% and also gives a flat 5 gold. *The Colossus now gives an additional 5 gold. *Notre Dame now gives 10 Happiness, up from 5, and 3 Culture. *Sistine Chapel Culture modifier reduced from 33% to 25%. *Kremlin global city defense mod reduced to 25% from 50% but now gives 12 defense in the city where it's built. *Cristo Redentor Policy discount reduced from 25% to 10% but now gives 4 Culture. *Pentagon upgrade cost reduced to 33% from 50% but now gives 3 Culture. *Sydney Opera House moved to Mass Media and gives 50% Culture in the city where it's built plus 4 Culture. *Big Ben hurry modifier reduced to 15% from 25% but now gives a flat 4 gold. *Himeji Castle bonus reduced to 15% from 25%, and provides a free Castle in the city where it was built. *Forbidden Palace now provides -10% unhappiness from Citizens in non-occupied Cities. Civilization Unique Abilities *Arabia: Bazaar now gives 2 gold on oil/oasis. *America: Remove river start bias. *America: Increase plot buy modifier to 50% from 25%. *China: Great General trait reduced to 50% from 100%. *Babylon: Great Scientist trait reduced to 50% from 100%. *Germany: Now receives a 25% discount on land unit maintenance. *Ottoman: Now receives a 67% discount on naval unit maintenance, and can upgrade Galleys to Triremes. Policies *Liberty and Autocracy are no longer mutually exclusive. *Freedom, Autocracy and Order are now mutually exclusive. *Tradition **Aristocracy now provides +15% Production when building Wonders down from 20%. **Landed Elite now provides 1 Happiness at every 10 Citizens in each City. **Tradition Finisher: +15% Growth and +2 Food in each city. *Liberty **Meritocracy: +1 Happiness for each city connected to your capital, and -5% Unhappiness from citizens in non-occupied cities. **Republic now adds an additional 5% building production modifier. **Liberty Finisher: Great Person of your choice. *Honor **Honor Opener now additionally provides Culture for each barbarian killed. **Warrior Code now also gives 15% melee unit production. **Military Caste now provides +1 Happiness and +2 Culture for each city with a garrison. **Professional Army now reduces cost of upgrading units by 33% and provides +1 Happiness per defensive building (Walls, Castle, Arsenal, Military base). **Honor Finisher: Grants gold for each enemy unit killed. *Piety **Piety Opener now provides a 15% production bonus on Culture buildings. **Free Religion now provides only 1 free Policy but increases the Culture from Monuments, Temples and Monasteries by 1. **Organized Religion now gives 1 Happiness per Monument, Temple and Monastery. **Reformation now increases Culture in all cities with a Wonder by 33%, and starts a Golden Age. **Theocracy now increase gold yield by 10% in cities with a Temple. **Piety Finisher: -10% Culture cost of future Policies. *Patronage **Scholasticism reduced from 33% to 25% **Patronage Finisher: Causes other players’ influence with City States to decrease 33% more per turn than usual. *Commerce **Naval Tradition policy now also gives +1 moves to embarked units. **Commerce Finisher: +1 Gold per Specialist. *Rationalism **Rationalist Opener now increases the Science granted when completing Research Agreements by 50%. Stacks with Porcelain Tower. **Free Thought now also increases University science yield by 17% **Humanism now also affects Public Schools and Observatories. **Rationalism Finisher: +1 Gold from Science buildings. *Freedom **Freedom Opener now provides 25% Great Person Points in all cities. **Democracy now provides -50% Unhappiness per Specialist. **Constitution now provides +2 Culture per Wonder. **Free Speech now provides 8 maintenance free units. **Freedom Finisher: +100% yield from Great Tile Improvements and increase length of Golden Ages by 50%. *Autocracy **Police State now provides 3 Happiness per Courthouse, and reduces the time it take to build Courthouses by 50%. **Total War now provides +15% Production when building Military Units and +15 XP for new units. **Autocracy Finisher: 30 turn attack bonus of +20%. *Order **Order Opener now provides +1 Happiness per City. **Socialism and Planned Economy swapped places. **Socialism buff to 15% reduction in building maintenance from 10%. **Planned Economy now increases Science yield by 25% in cities with a Factory. **Communism now provides 2 Production and 10% Production towards buildings in each city. **Order Finisher: +1 Food/Production/Science/Gold/Culture per city. **United Front – Militaristic City States now grant units twice as often when you are at war with a common foe. Technology *Reduced cost of Calendar, Civil Service, Iron Working, Gunpowder, Rifling and Dynamite. *Scaled up costs of all sciences starting in the mid-renaissance era and on (larger increases later on). *Metal Working requires Construction. *Railroad now requires Dynamite. *Radar now requires Combustion. *Globalization requires Computers, and the cost is increased. *Computers require Radar. *Particle Physics no longer requires Globalization (Space victory now possible without overlapping Diplomatic victory). *Future Tech requires Globalization. *Tech Aesthetics: moved Dynamite and all future technologies around by 1 position for better alignment. Units/Combat *Destroyers no longer start with extra sight. *Extra Sight promotions are now lost with upgrade (Caravel). *Great General promotion spawning effectiveness reduced by 50%. *Mohawk Warrior Jungle/Forest bonus reduced to 25% from 50%. *Gunship anti-armor promotions now work correctly. *Jaguar now gets Woodsman promotion. *Minuteman now start with Drill I. *Mohawk Warriors no longer require Iron. *Carriers no longer require Oil. *Destroyer moved to Combustion. *Mechanized Infantry moves reduced from 4 to 3. *Galley now upgrades to Trireme. *Ironclad now upgrades to Battleship. *+1 moves for Tank, Panzer, Modern Armor, with no sight penalty. *Increased combat strength of siege weapons to 50% of their ranged strength, increased intrinsic city attack promotions (10%/30% -> 20%/50%). *Increased Incan Slinger combat strength slightly. *Increased Crossbowman and Chu-Ko-Nu combat and ranged strength. *Decreased Longswordsman, Fighter, Bomber, Guided Missile, Jet Fighter and corresponding UUs strength. *Removed Mandekalu Cavalry city attack bonus promotion (but still has no penalty). *Reduced Tank, Panzer, Modern Armor to lower tier city attack penalty (-25%, instead of -33%). *Aztec Culture from kills now stacks with new Honor Policy branch opener for double Culture killing barbarians. *Boosted Chariot Archer to strength 4 and ranged 7 (Egypt War Chariot as well). *Drop combat value of Berserker and Huscarl to match Longswordsman. Modding *Fixed a bug in Lua where "Events..Remove" was not behaving correctly. *(Lua) Added GameEvents.CityCanBuyAnyPlot(ownerID, cityID) (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.CityCanBuyPlot(ownerID, cityID, plotX, plotY) (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.CityCanCreate(ownerID, cityID, projectTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.CityCanMaintain(ownerID, cityID, processTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.CityCanPrepare(ownerID, cityID, specialistTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.CityCanTrain(ownerID, cityID, unitTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerAdoptPolicy(playerID, policyTypeID); (Hook) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerAdoptPolicyBranch(playerID, policyBranchTypeID); (Hook) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanAdoptPolicy(playerID, policyTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanAdoptPolicyBranch(playerID, policyBranchTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanConstruct(playerID, buildingTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanCreate(playerID, projectTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanEverReseearch(playerID, techtypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanMaintain(playerID, processTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanPrepare(playerID, specialistTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanResearch(playerID, techTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.PlayerCanTrain(playerID, unitTypeID); (TestAll) *(Lua) Added GameEvents.TeamSetHasTech(teamID, techID); (Hook) *It's now possible to have the tech tree "dead end" where the final technology is not repeatable. *New graph datasets used by the replay viewer can be added by mods. *Action Icons now use the database in the same way as other icons instead of using ActionIcons.lua. References Category:Civilization V Category:Patches (Civ5)